The invention relates to a composition and method for improving the appearance and manageability of hair, more specifically to an aqueous foamable composition and method of use thereof for conditioning and enhancing the body of hair.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Men and women with so-called "limp" hair, that is, hair which is fine and relatively thin in diameter, have considerable difficulty in styling their hair under normal conditions of shampooing, drying and conditioning. Under higher relative humidity conditions, "limp" hair can become even "more limp" and therefore more difficult to style, manage and maintain in a particular styled configuration. Such difficulties can also be encountered in the case of normal and coarse hair. The need therefore exists for a convenient means for overcoming such difficulties, more specifically, for adding volume and fullness, i.e., body, to all types of hair.
It is known that systems for the permanent cold waving of hair can improve the body of hair, but such systems generally require that the hair be wound on curlers and/or rollers to impart curls and waves thereto, a time consuming operation. Such systems employ cold permanent waving compositions which contain reducing agents such as thiols, thioglycolates, sulfites, bisulfites and sulfides. See for example the article on sulfite cold waving and hair straightening by W. R. Markland in Norda.RTM. Briefs, No. 492, July-August, 1979. Generally such cold permanent waving compositions are used in conjunction with rollers or rods in order to form curls or waves. Such compositions are employed in an amount, and left in contact with the hair for a time, sufficient to effect rupture of the disulfide linkage after which the composition is rinsed from the hair. The hair then generally is treated with a neutralizing (oxidizing) agent which results in the formation of new disulfide linkages. The cleaving of the disulfide linkages and subsequent formation of new disulfide linkages permits "permanent" shaping of the hair into desired configurations such as curls and waves. Cold permanent waving systems which employ rollers and/or curlers, a reducing agent and a neutralizing agent are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,476, 4,296,764 and 4,659,566.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,903 and 4,504,466 describe cold permanent waving systems in which a neutralizing step is not required. The systems described in these patents also require the use of rods or curlers.
A 3-component cold permanent waving system currently in commercial use is OGILVIE Whisper Wave.TM.. The label contents of the three components are as follows:
Waving Lotion 33/4 FL. OZ.
Contains: Water, Sodium Bisulfite, Monoethanolamine, Sodium Carbonate, TEA-coco-Hydrolyzed Protein.sup.a. PA0 Contains: Water, PEG-150 Distearate.sup.b, Hydrogen Peroxide, Phosphoric Acid; Tetrasodium Pyrophosphate, Sodium Stannate. PA0 Contains: Water, Quaternium-26.sup.c, Propylene Glycol, Quaternium-22.sup.d, Lactic Acid, Sodium Laureth Sulfate, Hydroxyethyl Stearamide-MIPA,.sup.e Fragrance, Simethicone.sup.f, Methylparaben, Sorbic Acid, D&C Yellow No. 10. FNT (a) the triethanolamine salt of the condensation product of coconut acid chloride and Hydrolyzed Animal Protein (CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, Third Edition, page 312) FNT (b) CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.16 CO-(OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.n O-CO(CH.sub.2).sub.16 CH.sub.3, n=average of 150 (CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, Third Edition, page 209) FNT (c) RCO-NH-(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.2 -CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH Cl.sup.- (CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, Third Edition, page 268) FNT (d) 3-(D-gluconoylamino)-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-N,N-dimethyl-1-propanaminium chloride (CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, Third Edition, pages 267-268) FNT (e) CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.16 CO-NH-CH.sub.2 -C(H)(CH.sub.3)-OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH (CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, Third Edition, page 128) FNT (f) a mixture of dimethicone with an average chain length of 200 to 350 dimethylsiloxane units and silica gel (CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, Third Edition, page 278). Dimethicone is a mixture of fully methylated linear siloxane polymers end blocked with trimethylsiloxy units (CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, Third Edition, page 83)
Neutralizer 33/4 FL. OZ.
PERM-SOFT.TM. 1/2 FL. OZ.
In cold permanent waving hair with Ogilvie Whisper Wave.TM., the hair is wound on rods, the waving lotion is then applied to the hair and allowed to remain on the hair for between 30 and 60 minutes, the hair is then rinsed well and, with the rods still in place, is treated with the neutralizer. The rods then are removed and the hair is rinsed, blotted dry, conditioned with the PermSoft.TM. and styled.
An almost inevitable result of exposing hair to waving or straightening compositions is a deterioration in tactile properties, "feel", manageability and combability of the hair due to tangling. It is therefore common practice to treat the hair with one or more conditioning agents to ameliorate the situation. Such conditioning agents are generally incorporated in the neutralizer or added after the neutralizing step, although the incorporation of certain conditioners in the reducing composition or in a composition for application to the hair prior to the reducing step have been described. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,808, 4,390,033, 4,391,286, 4,416,297, 4,426,375 and 4,602,648 and UK Patent Application GB 2066310 A.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,659 describes compositions for improving hair body comprising an aqueous solution of a hair cleansing synthetic detergent containing a bisulfite salt and dimethylurea as a hair swelling agent. The compositions preferrably contain a cationic hair conditioner. The method of using the composition involves applying it to the hair after a preliminary shampoo and rinse with the composition, allowing it to remain on the hair for from 3 to 20 minutes, rinsing it from the hair, and drying the hair and then styling it.